There Was An Old Woman
Welcome kiddies. I was just playing a little game of CASKETBALL here! Our SCREAM-TEAM name is the CHICAGO BOOS Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh! The next best thing to being the GHOUL-KEEPER, is being a SCREAM-MATE! Our GHOSTLY-GAME tonight, is sure to have you all call for your MUMMIES. I call it... There was a storm one night back in 1948, in Deedun, California, where a girl looked out the window of her bedroom of her home upstairs, across the street. The house across the street, was completely dark inside and the wind shook the swing on the front porch, as it swung back and forth rapidly. As the girl watched, a figure walked over to the middle upstairs-window, looking out, at her. It was some old woman in a light-grey dress. The girl was shocked and surprised, gasping and turning away from her window. When the girl looked back out, the old woman was missing. The next morning, the girl walked out of her home, grabbing her bicycle out of the open-garage. She glanced over at the house across the street. She noticed the old woman glaring down, at her, from up, in the middle-window upstairs again. She smiled, with a toothless-gaze. The young girl gasped in surprise again, but then smiled back and waved. She then got on her bike and rode up the block. An hour later, she returned to her house, riding into the open-garage. "Mama, there was an old woman looking out at me, from that house across the street over there" the girl told a young lady, who was coming outside. "Beth, that house has been empty since last spring, Sweetie. There was an old woman, who lived in that home and died" the girl's mother explained to her. "Oh, alright Mama" Beth said, hugging her mother. That night, Beth was walking in her upstairs-hall, when the old woman in the light-gray dress was standing by Beth's bedroom-door. Beth stopped and the old woman said to her, "hello my dear, would you love some cookies?". The old woman's flesh was an eerie and rotting yellowish-pale-white and her eyes were gone. Beth stared up, at the old woman's black, decayed-eye sockets and gray-hair, that was ratty and long, noticing that her fingernails were yellow and rotting. "Y-Y-Yes please!!" Beth replied, nervously. The old woman smiled and handed her a plate she was holding of four cookies, covered in some black-oozing slime. As Beth took a bite out of a cookie, the old woman began cackling over and over and over. Her cackles became more insane and Beth saw her skin start to peel off, even her nose fall to the floor. As the old woman stepped closer to Beth with more black slime dripping out of her nose-hole and her toothless-mouth, Beth screamed in horror. The old woman vanished, being a ghost, along with pieces of her decayed-flesh, nose and the plate of cookies. The old woman almost just FELL APART laughing hee-hee! Well, our SCREAM-TEAM just made a GORE I mean score and we're HEADING to the SLAYOFFS ha-ha-ha-ha!